


Laundry

by OTPSterek4evernever (sterek4evernever)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek4evernever/pseuds/OTPSterek4evernever
Summary: Stiles teaches Derek how to remove blood stains from his clothes.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bloodstain on my towel and my husband told me to soak it in hot water... yeah right. I schooled him on proper blood washing etiquette, and this is where my mind went immediately after... xD No beta, all mistakes are mine!

“What do you think you are doing with that?” asked Stiles as he forcibly wrenched Derek’s t-shirt from his hands, just before it hit a pot of hot water.

“Boiling pasta, Stiles” replied Derek, raising his eyebrows at Stiles and twisting his mouth into a frown. “I am trying to remove the bloodstains from the t-shirt. It’s my favourite. I don’t want to throw it away.”

“Ok, Sourwolf. First, that t-shirt makes you look amazing, let’s save it. And second, who told you hot water removes bloodstains? It’s only going to help the blood set. It will be impossible to remove it!”

Stiles carefully placed the t-shirt in the sink and started running cold water over the stain. “Please hand me a bowl and some ice”, he asked as he added dishwasher detergent over the stain and vigorously rubbed it.

Derek moved swiftly to get what Stiles had asked. He approached with the bowl and ice and handed it to Stiles, who continued rubbing the stain.

“Ah, thanks. Now we are going to put the t-shirt in the bowl with some water and the ice and wait a couple of hours before putting it in the washing machine. You’ll have the t-shirt looking as good as new in no time, Sourwolf.”

Derek smiled. “I did not know this domestic side of you, Stiles. Where did you learn how to clean blood stains?”

“I’d say that after hanging out with werewolves, it is, after all, a necessary life skill, but it was my mom who taught me how to remove them. I was very clumsy when I was younger...”  
Derek laughed at that. 

“Ha ha ha asshole, I am less clumsy now. Anyways, my mom taught me how to remove blood when I started coming home with bloody knees after skating with Scott. She said that if I was not taking care of myself, I would have to wash my own blood off my trousers. I think she did it to gross me out, but obviously it didn’t work”, he finishes, his tone a bit sad.

Derek leant on the counter next to Stiles and bumped their shoulders together. “It is a great life skill to have.”

Stiles laughed and rubbed his eyes.

“Well, my work here is done, dude. Just throw it in the washer in a couple of hours. I’m going to head out” said Stiles, trying to lighten the mood.

“Wait!” Derek placed his hand on Stiles’ chest. “Thanks, Stiles.” He trailed his hand down Stiles’ arm and grabbed his hand softly. He leant close to Stiles’ ear and whispered: “Do you really think the t-shirt makes me look amazing?”

Stiles turned, eyes and mouth round. “That’s what you get after our whole conversation?”

Derek laughed and kissed him tenderly on the lips to shut him up.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are lovely! And comments too!


End file.
